


grandma's love

by pearlselegancies



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kourtney's grandma is sick, References to Illness, Terminal Illnesses, and it makes her sad and worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "Hey grandma." Kourtney smiled as her grandma Carrie turned her head to look at her. The old lady was still in the hospital after her last round of chemo, but the doctors had determined that she would be able to leave by Christmas. She sat down next to her, gently holding her hand."Hi sugar. How are you?" Kourtney shrugged, her grandma chuckling. She took a deep breath before responding. "I'm ok. Mama's cooking up a storm right now."Her grandma laughed louder, a wide smile on her deep brown skin. "Of course Jane is cooking up a storm. She wouldn't be my baby if she wasn't."Kourtney smiled in response, squeezing her grandma's hand. They sat in silence for a moment.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	grandma's love

"Hey grandma." Kourtney smiled as her grandma Carrie turned her head to look at her. The old lady was still in the hospital after her last round of chemo, but the doctors had determined that she would be able to leave by Christmas. She sat down next to her, gently holding her hand.   
  
_"Hi sugar. How are you?"_ Kourtney shrugged, her grandma chuckling. She took a deep breath before responding. "I'm ok. Mama's cooking up a storm right now."   
  
Her grandma laughed louder, a wide smile on her deep brown skin. _"Of course Jane is cooking up a storm. She wouldn't be my baby if she wasn't."_   
  
Kourtney smiled in response, squeezing her grandma's hand. They sat in silence for a moment. _"Sugar c'mere."_ Kourtney looked at her grandma, before standing up and lying down next to her, her head resting on her grandma's chest. _"I cannot wait to spend Christmas with you, your mama and your daddy sweetheart."_   
  
Kourtney nodded, tears springing in her eyes. "Grandma. Do you-do you know how much longer you have left?"   
  
The room went silent again, and she could hear her grandmother sigh deeply. _"I don't sweetpea. I don't know how much more time I have left."_   
  
She nodded, her grandma's calming presence coaxing more tears out of her.   
  
This sucks, Kourtney thought as her grandma rubbed her back soothingly. This royally and utterly sucks.   
  
"Now look at me sweetheart." Kourtney looked up at her grandma, shifting so that she was sitting up beside her. _"I might not know how much longer I have, but I am determined to live until I no longer can."_   
  
Kourtney nodded, listening. _"And that includes, getting out of this damn hospital, seeing my beauting granddaughter, her even more more beautiful mother and my damn handsome son in law at Christmas dinner."_   
  
Kourtney smiled softly, kissing her grandma's cheek. The old lady smiled back before sitting up. _"Now c'mon, help me get out of this uncomfortable bed."_  
  
Kourtney giggled, standing up, and wrapping her arm around her grandma's waist. They walked out together, Kourtney grabbing her grandma's overnight bag and her backpack as they exited the room.   
  
"Love you sweetpea." Her grandma mumbled and Kourtney smiled before responding. "I love you too."


End file.
